


Wild Thing!

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is watching Blair and singing the song, ‘wild thing’ in his headSentinel BingoPrompt: Wild Card





	Wild Thing!

Wild Thing!  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim is watching Blair and singing the song, ‘wild thing’ in his head.   
Prompt: Wild Card (Wild Thing)  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Wild Thing!   
Warnings: Humor and fluff  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 173  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Jim was reading the paper and drinking his coffee when Blair came down the stairs. Blair was a sight to behold. Jim had to keep from laughing because he knew that would hurt Blair’s feelings. Blair’s hair was all over the place and he had pillow welts all over his face from sleeping in one spot in the bed. 

“Good morning, Chief.”

“Whatever…”

Blair walked into the bathroom and almost slammed the door. Again, Jim had to keep from laughing. 

This entire time, Jim had the song, ‘Wild Thing!’ in his head. Blair was indeed a wild thing. And Jim was glad of that. Thankfully, Blair would be awake and feeling better in about an hour. Then with any luck, Jim would get his ‘Wild Thing’ in bed soon. 

The end


End file.
